


I want you to fuck me

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2017 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Dating, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: Erwin and Levi are dating since a few months and Erwin finally brings up his request, his dearest wish to finally get fucked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created within the frame of the Bottom Erwin Week 2017. For April 6th the prompt was "First Time".  
> I got a bit experimental with switching to present tense while writing in ego perspective but I really enjoyed it and I hope you also enjoy my smutty first time bottom Erwin <3
> 
> ***
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 


I have been seeing Levi for about four months now. We met at a bar and it quickly developed into something very passionate and before I knew what was happening, I found myself in the good old topping position which everyone puts me in.

 

Okay, judging by my build and my pretty confident manner, most gay guys and people who know I'm gay just assume I'd like to fuck my partner. That's how it's always been. And whenever I brought up the topic to my partners in the past they were kind of shocked, turned off or even disgusted. That's why I've never been in a real relationship before.

 

To tell the truth: I don't even know if I'd like to get fucked or not since it never happened before. Sure, I know how a dildo feels inside me (and I absolutely love it) but I never had a real dick shoved up my ass.

 

Even when I approached guys who I knew were topping all the time, I got turned down since I was not “to their taste”. It sucked and I was getting more and more desperate about finally getting fucked in the ass.

 

And now there's Levi who seems pretty happy with the way it's going between us an who, while being quite drunk the other night, confessed his feelings for me while we were messing around.

 

We have seen each other almost every day and I really think that we are doing really well together. I respect him, I adore him, I love to spend time with him outside the bedroom too. But I couldn't respond right away. When he told me about his feelings it didn't feel right since I never told him about my desire to get fucked. Or to be precise: to get fucked by him.

 

He really is someone special for me and of course I have fallen for him as well. But I never confessed to someone before because I always got disappointed after talking about my wish to be the bottom part. It is driving me mad, because I really want to be together with him, especially after he admitted to have feelings for me.

 

So I would need to bring this up as soon as possible and when he invited me to his place on a Friday evening, I knew I would want to address this. If he would also be shocked, turned off or maybe even disgusted, I knew I wouldn't be able to love him the way I would want to love him. Of course I had feelings for him but I felt bad because he didn't know the whole thing about me. And if we were to be in a relationship I would want my desires to be respected.

 

So here we are, on a Friday night in Levi's apartment and after a bottle of wine things started to get more intimate. On our way to the bedroom our shirts already found their way to the ground.

 

Catlike, Levi crawls onto the bed, his naked torso perfectly displaying his toned muscles while his lower half is still covered with his opened, loose jeans. He moves his hips seductively, gives me a look over his shoulder.

 

“Don't just stand there. Come here.”, he demands with a certain sweetness in his voice as I just stand by the end of the bed.

 

I can hear my heart beat really loud against my chest while my mouth goes dry. My facial expressions are betraying me as I can't control that my jaws are pressing together and my look is fixed on Levi's face.

  
“Erwin? Is everything alright?”, Levi asks while he narrows his brows.

 

I need a moment, clear my throat and gulp heavily before I find my speech again.

 

“There's something I'd like to talk about with you”, my voice is steady but soft.

 

Levi raises his eyebrows, turning around and getting himself to sit upright.

 

“Don't tell me I fucked up because I told you that I fell for you.”, Levi says only half as a question.

  
“No, you didn't fuck up by doing so, Levi.”, I let him know as I sit down at the edge of the bed.

 

For a moment I collect my thoughts. Do I really need to address this? Is something I never even experienced so important if the other person really has feelings for me? On the other hand I at least want to give it a try, want to make this experience and...

 

“Okay, so what is it then?”, Levi asks, coming a bit closer. “I had a raging boner and you better have a good excuse for killing the mood.”, he continues, his voice hinting at his insecurity as his breath goes fast against my naked shoulder.

 

I take a deep breath and turn my head towards Levi. His eyes show fear, a fear of having done something wrong, of getting rejected and my hand reaches out for his.

 

“I do have feelings for you too, Levi.”, I start off and I can immediately see the relieve in his face, a slight smile hinting while he leans in to place his chin on my shoulder.

 

“That's good to hear... and I think my boner might come back now. So will you fuck me now?”, Levi replies since he obviously thinks this was my weird love confession.

  
“No, I will not fuck you now.”, I hear myself say and Levi lifts his right eyebrow.

  
“Why?”, he asks bluntly.

  
Again, I try to focus on how to tell him this. On how to bring it up without sounding like a total dork.

 

“Spit it out, you can tell me everything.”, Levi encourages me as his fingers softly run through my hair and he places a soft kiss on my neck.

  
I take a deep breath again and grip Levi's hand a bit tighter. I've done this before and the reactions always were negative. I can do it again but I am afraid to get rejected. Again. And this time from a man who I really had strong feelings for.

 

“I want you to fuck me.”, I say slowly and clearly while I try to catch Levi's gaze.

 

He blinks, looking a bit irritated and seems speechless for a moment.

 

“I have never been fucked before and I really think I would like it.”, I explain myself further.

 

Still no reaction from Levi. Only his mouth is opening a bit.

 

“If you do not want to do that, that's OK, I'm not gonna force you. But to be together with someone, to truly trust and love someone, I would want my sexual desires to be respected as much as every other part in the relationship.”

 

Finally Levi's finds his voice again.

 

“You are not joking, right?”, he asks, his eyes widening.

 

“No, I'm not joking.”, I reply while Levi slowly pulls back his head from my shoulder.

 

“You've never been fucked in the ass but would love to get fucked in the ass?”, Levi asks me.

 

“I think I'd love it. I really found a big liking to anal toys a couple of years ago and-”, Levi cuts me off.

 

“You are really not joking. You are being dead serious.”, he notes and I narrow my brows a bit.

  
“Are you making fun of me?”, I ask, not understanding his disbelief.

 

Levi shakes his head while he repositions himself, pulls off his lose jeans and straddles his legs above mine, suddenly facing me, his arms around my neck.

 

“I'm not making fun of you, Erwin.”, he declares while his hands softly cup my jaw.

 

“You are an amazing man and telling me the truth means a lot to me. Like a fucking lot.”, he smirks.

 

I wet my lips, unsure about his intention.

 

“The thing is, for me it goes vice versa. I've always been fucked and no one ever would have let me fuck them. I'm too twink-ish, my dick wouldn't be big enough to let someone feel pleasure. And all this shit.”, he explains as I widen my eyes, placing my hands on Levi's thighs.

  
“So call it luck, call it fate, call it whatever the heck you want to call it. Yes Erwin, I'd abso-fucking-lutely like to fuck you. Since we met, I've been fantasizing about this so much but I'd never be as brave as you just were. Because I... was too afraid to lose you. You know, because of all the feelings....”, Levi speaks with a soft smile and I respond with a smile of my own while my hands grab Levi's waist.

  
“You are not joking?”, I ask while his little outburst makes me smile

 

“No, I'm not. You big idiot.”, Levi says jokingly and finally unites our lips.

 

My body feels hot, intensely hot as our kiss gets more passionate, our hands wandering over each others' bodies, almost like it was the first time.

 

“Lay back.”, Levi tells me while he gently pushes against my chest and I follow the movement.

 

“In order to fuck you, I first have to take off those unnecessary trousers of yours.”, Levi says with a kind of documentary-like voice and we both giggle for a moment.

 

After my legs are free Levi leans over me and gently places some kisses on my lips before starting to wander further down. My hands lay on his shoulders and naturally I close my eyes to get an even more intense sensational feeling while his lips, tongue and teeth work their way over my chest and abdomen.

 

“You look wonderful”, Levi declares and I reply with a hot gasp as his hand touches my dick through the fabrics of the shorts.

 

“Thank you.”, I reply while lifting my head a bit to give this wonderful man a smile.

 

Within seconds the shorts are gone and Levi tenderly starts licking my shaft.

 

“Oh god.”, I gasp as my head falls back and suddenly I'm in Levi's mouth.

 

While he started giving me a very passionate blowjob I can't help but groan and open my eyes again. The view between my legs is so wonderful that I wouldn't want to miss it. My hands rest on Levis head while he rhythmically moves his head up and down and gives my dick the sensational feeling of his hot, wet tongue while sucking.

 

My fingers run through the dark hair and suddenly Levi's eyes open and I can see an expression I've never seen before. He signs me to hand him the lube and while he slowly lets my hard and throbbing dick glide out of his mouth I reach for the lube.

 

“OK, since you've already found a liking in dildos, I guess this won't be like one hell of a surprise for you BUT”, Levi starts to speak in a low voice, clearly aroused while he takes the lube and smears it over the fingers of his right hand and I widen my eyes a bit.

 

“BUT should you feel uncomfortable or have any pain or whatever, tell me. Please tell me. I want this to be good for you. Like... really really good.”, Levi explains with a soft smile.

 

“As long as you are not going to put all of your fingers in there at once...”, I let him know and softly breathe out.

 

“No, I'm not gonna do that. But you understood me, right?”, Levi asks with a sincere tone and I simply nod before I lay back my head again.

 

Naturally, I place my feet on the edge of the bed and Levis unlubed hand runs along my inner thighs, causing the muscles to twitch as I try to not be so fucking nervous.

 

He leans forward and licks the whole length of my dick again, so I move my hips up a bit, not wanting that feeling to fade. While he licks and kisses my hot flesh all over and his left hand is still caressing my thighs, his right hand starts smearing the lube between my cheeks.

 

The first finger enters easily and a complete new feeling rushes through my body.

 

“Fuck that's good.”, I let Levi know while he begins to move his index finger forth and back a bit.

 

Soon his middle finger follows, which my body welcomes with a soft shiver. The special thing about this sensation is not the penetration itself but it being someone else doing it. This is what really turns me on while I start to move my hips back and forth with Levis fingers.

  
“You really like that, don't you?”, Levi asks with a smirk.

 

“Yes... I really like it. It's different than doing it on your own or with toys.”, I speak quitely.

 

“You talk too much. I want to hear you groan and whimper and beg for more.”, I get interrupted and I lift my head for a second.

  
“I thought you'd take it slow?”, I ask a bit confused and Levi smiles.

  
“That's what you always say. Sorry if I'd never expected Mr. Perfect Top to be eager to get fucked by me.”, Levi explains and then lowers his head and takes my cock into his mouth again.

 

“Oh fuck.”, I groan as he suddenly slides his fingers deep inside me, hitting my prostate while at the same time taking my whole dick in his mouth. My hands cling in the bed sheet as my body suddenly jerks.

 

Levi continues to do the same thing a few times. Slowly pulling back his finger, letting my dick slide out a bit and then giving me these two stunning feelings again at the same time.

 

I begin to feel dizzy and I close my eyes while I start to move my body with Levi's rhythm, my breathing a mixture of panting and groaning.

 

“More.”, I hear myself beg.

 

“You will get more, Erwin.”, Levi replies suggestively and slowly pulls back his fingers.

 

He leans over me again, his hands placed beside my head and leans down for a kiss. I welcome his hot, wet tongue.

 

His left hand reaches for the drawer and pulls out a condom.

 

Our eyes are fixed on each other while he puts on the condom and I mentally prepare for something I've been waiting for so long.

 

Levi places himself in a good position and pushes a pillow under my waist.

  
I lie down comfortably as Levi holds onto my waist with his left hand and navigates his dick towards my relaxed muscle.

 

As he slowly enters I can't help but to moan – more out of excitement and arousal than anything else and as he tenderly pushes forward my body feels like burning alive.

 

“Fuuuuck.”, Levi moans and I open my eyes to see his face being completely out of this world while he can't decide between letting his head fall back and looking at what he's doing.

 

“Fuck.... that is.... amazing.... you feel... amazing.”, Levi tries to tell me between heavy breaths and I smile. His body looks stunning as he moves his hips slowly further, putting his dick deeper in me.

 

The “putting it in part” was less exciting for me since that's something I'm used to but what follows now is better than anything I'd ever imagined.

 

Levis slowly pulls back, getting a bit closer to my body and now grabs my waist with both hands. With slow movements he begins to fuck me and I can't believe this is really happening.

  
“Shit, this is good.”, I pant heavily while I raise my head to have a look at my lover's face and body. 

 

He looks stunning as his muscles move beneath his skin and as sweat starts to run over his chest.

 

Every thrust gets more intense, a bit harder, a bit more secure and I moan excited. Having someone else, having Levi move in me, feeling his hot throbbing flesh inside of me is too unreal. I feel things I've never felt before and I start to want more.

 

Slowly I lift me feet from the edge of the bed and put my hands on my knees, pulling them towards my torso. The air is filled with our heavy breathing and groaning.

 

“Erwin, stop that.”, Levi gasps. “Fuck. You look too good when you do that.”, he lets me know.

 

But I don't care. By lifting my legs like this he hits my prostate with every thrust and after a few thrusts I begin to see stars while the blood in my ears is rushing like never before.

 

My whole body builds up something so intense that I am afraid to lose consciousness for a moment but Levi's voice keeps me here.

  
“That's the spot, right? That's why you so eagerly lifted your legs so I can fuck you right there.”, he pants and I feel my cheeks flushing.

 

“Yes, oh god.”, I whimper. Focusing my view becomes harder as everything around me begins to spin.

 

“I want you to come together with me, Erwin.”, Levi lets me know but I can only hear this voice as if from really far away.

 

Only when his right hand grabs my cock and begins to pump it with hard and well known movements I come back to the very situation for a moment.

 

“Oh god, fuck.”, I almost scream as the most intense orgasm I've ever witnessed is about to roll over me.

 

“Fuck... I'm... I'm gonna come.”, Levi grunts as he speeds up his thrusting rhythm.

 

And so am I.

 

With an animal like scream my whole body tenses and I completely lose control of what's happening. My cock twitches in Levi's hand as he thrusts in me one more time and I can feel his cock twitching in me. That feeling alone arouses me so much that my climax seems to take forever and in heavy waves I unload myself on my stomach while every inch of my body feels tense and about to explode.

 

Levi's hands hold on to me, cling into my skin and he presses his jaws together before finally climaxing as intense as I've never seen before.

 

For a moment I can't hear anything but my own heartbeat and my vision fades out to black.

 

The next moment I open my eyes and I get aware of my own body again, I feel Levi laying collapsed on my sperm smeared torso.

 

Both our bodies are still shaking and we fill the room in heavy breathing while I reach out with my hand to run my fingers through Levi's hair.

 

We lay there for a few moments, both of us in our own thoughts and both totally fine.

 

So this was it. I just got fucked in the ass for the very first time in my life... and holy shit did I like it. I've never had such an intense orgasm in my whole life before and I never blacked out after I found release.

 

And now I'm laying here with a man that probably just had the exact same sensational experience. What more could I ask for at the moment?

 

“Levi?”, I softly speak as I lift my head.

 

“Hm?”, he mutters but doesn't really move at the moment.

 

“When you're done with... whatever you're doing right now, would you mind coming up here?”, I ask with a smile.

 

“Got ya.”, he lets me know and slowly pulls out his dick.

 

A strange, empty feeling is left behind but immediately gets replaced by Levi crawling on the bed and placing himself beside me.

 

His face is all sweaty, hair clinging to his forehead. Slowly he opens his eyes and looks at me in silence for a moment.

 

My hand reaches out, softly caressing his cheek and then I lean in for a kiss. A short but perfect kiss before separating our lips just a bit. I can feel his hot breath on my lips while I speak.

 

“Levi, I love you. I really do. I've had feelings for you before you confessed to me. But I swore to myself I would only be willing to confess to myself and to you when I know that this can last.”, I softly speak while his lips form a smile.

 

“And although sex shouldn't be the most important part in a relationship, I want it to be even, on a respectful level. And you've just proven to me, that you respect my wishes.”, I place a soft kiss on his lips again.

 

“I'm really happy at the moment and I'm so thankful that we met each other.”, I let him know with a smile.

  
“And … ah I suck at this, Erwin. Come on. I just had the wildest orgasm ever...”, Levi says with a apologizing voice and rolls on his back to take a few deep breaths.

 

I just look at him, fascinated by his beautiful face once more before he finally turns towards me again.

 

“I love you, Erwin. I told you before and I will tell you now again and probably a whole lot of more times. I love you. You are a stunning man from head to toe and inside your head and heart. By opening up to me you probably opened the gates of hell. Cause from now on, I'm gonna do this a lot more often to you.”, he says with a smile.

 

“I'm fine with that.”, I reply and lean in for another kiss, wanting to seal our vows.

 

“So how about round two?”, he whispers seductively as our lips unite.

 


End file.
